si nieve cae es porque hace frio
by Kurika-Uchiha
Summary: [SASUNARU]:.Lemon.: El titulo es tonto pero leanlo por favor no se arrepentiran, no mucho mas que decir, ya sabran porque se llama asi....


**_Si nieve cae, es porque hace frio_**

_Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo (me disculpo por mi ultimo fic sasunaru que nunca termine por falta de tiempo pero este lo va a compensar) bueno.. no tengo mucho que decir.. tratare de hacer este fic lo mas divertido posible y por supuesto tendra su lemon para el gusto del lector (o lectora xD) bueno aquí va:_

Empieza:

todo esta despejado... no hay nadie a la vista... parece muy callado el ambiente... sera mejor salir con cautela...- decia para sus adentros el rubio Uzumaki que comenzaba a asomar su cabeza fuera de un refugio de nieve en la mitad del bosque.

Con una sonrisa picarona se dirigio a un arbol que estaba uno metro mas alla, tras de el estaba un chico moreno dándole la espalda.

Sasuke miraba la nieve caer (loco ocioso para mirar un monton de copos caer del cielo U) trato de cerrar los ojos e imaginar un paisaje hermoso cuando sin darse cuenta, una bola de nieve le llego directo a la cara, y escucho una risita tras unos arboles.

jajajaja que tonto es... como puede estar ahí parado mirando la na...da...- tras naruto estaba el Uchiha con su pero cara y una vena enorme en la frente, lo golpearia sin duda.

emm hola sasuke... que tal tu dia.. jeje U- trato de calmar naruto a su compañero de equipo que levantaba el puño para darle directo en la cabeza.

no hagas eso baka! Que te crees!- dijo el moreno después de haberle plantado el golpe en plena frente.

Paso un rato y Sasuke seguia mirando la nieve, se subio a lo alto de un arbol para contemplar el paisaje.

Todo estaba en calma, una atmósfera muy tranquila invadia el bosque en ese minuto hasta que...

Sasuke, baja de ahí baka! Viene una tormente horrible... vas a quedar cubierto de nieve y no va a ser mi culpa- grito el rubio desde el suelo llamando al moreno a que bajara de ahí.-vamos a tomar chocolate caliente si, tengo hambre!- el Uchiha no tuvo ma sremedio que bajar, ya habian arruinado su privacidad.

Caminaron por el pueblo de Konoha, estaba casi vacio por las vacaciones de invierno, mucho salian de la aldea para ir a las montañas y esquiar o divertirse en la nieve y solo muy pocos se quedaban en casa a limpiar las entradas o arreglar alguna cosa de sus casas para no morir de frio el resto del año.

Sasuke pretendia ir a su casa y descansar asi que dio vuelta en una esquina para dirigirse a ella cuando se percato de que el kitsune lo seguia aun.

que deseas uzarotonkachi... tu casa queda para el otro lado- dijo con una mirada asecina a su compañero.

es que... mi estufa se daño y bueno... me muero de frio en mi casa.. no puedo tomar te en la tuya.. luego me voi si?.- Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros y acepto. Los dos caminaron hacia la casa del Uchiha traquilamente sin percatar que la nieve caia mas y mas.

Llegaron a casa, Sasuke preparo el te y Naruto vei la televisión, hablaban del clima que estaba afectando la zona, al parecer una gran concentración de nubes recubriria el pueblo y mucha nieve caeria. Naruto se puso muy contento, asi podria jugar con la nieve y molestar a Sasuke con ella.

calla baka.. no escucho lo que dicen- reclamo el moreno mientras ponia atención al noticiero.

Paso un buen rato, bebieron te y hablaron (bueno no mucho porque Sasuke no se expresa muy bien) y llego la hora en la que Naruto se marcharia. Sasuke lo fue a despedir, casi sacándolo a patadas de la casa para que de una ves lo dejara en paz con sus pensamiento, pero Naruto insistia con una carita de pena (imagínense a naruto con cara de "gato con botas de shrek" xD) para que lo deje quedarse. Finalmente Naruto se retiro y el moreno corrio a su habitación, se lanzo en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo un buen rato.

este naruto es un fastidio... pero...- sus ojos cambiaron, ya no se veia esa fria mirada que tiene al hablar, su rostro se enrojecio y se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

quisas si tendra frio en su casa...bueno problema de el... no creo que venga a aca para calentarse un poco... naruto caliente... O.O- de pronto sintio como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en un solo lugar, su mano comenso a avansar curiosamente bajo su pantalón y luego bajo su ropa interior, se sintio algo confuso y quiso retira su mano de ahí pero...

su mano se movia sola, nunca habia hecho esto antes, y se sentia bien. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar mas y para pensar en Naruto. Pronto dejo de moverse, su respiración estaba agitada y en su mano habia un liquido blanco. Sus ojos bien abiertos no podian creer lo que habia hecho. Se dirigio al baño y se lavo las manos con mucho jabon como repeliendo a un microbio. Se habia masturbado solo por pensar en Naruto.

ja.. en que cosas entoy pensando... como si a mi me.. gustara..Na... bueno ya... si me gusta... quisas mas que eso...-pensaba mientras se secaba con una toalla.

Camino de vuelta a su habitación para recostarse de nuevo en la cama hasta que sono el timbre. Muy fastidiado porque lo estaban molestando fue a abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa y afuera se encontraba Ino.

que diablos haces fuera de mi casa- dijo algo molesto Sasuke al ver a su "invitada"

vengo a traerte una carta de paste de Tsunade- (siii! Son ini y tsuni xD!) Le entrega la carta y se va con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

El Uchiha miraba la carta muy extrañado, para que Tsunade le mandaria algo asi, bueno lo averiguaria pronto. Abrio la carta rompiendo un lado del sobre para sacar el papel que contenia la orden de una misión nueva.

_Uchiha Sasuke: se le ha encomendado la misión de infiltrarse en una casa a los pies de la montaña mas lejana de Konoha por asustos exclusivos de los señores feudales, le rogamos asista. Mas instrucciones se le entregaran en una junta mañana a las 7:00 am en la oficina de Godaime._

_Saluda atte._

_(profesor jefe /xDD es la tipica no?)_

_Tsunade-sama Godaime._

Termino de leer y guardo la carta, aun no entendia el asunto ese de la mission, pero mañana lo averiguaria. Hoy tenia sueño y queria descansar, y soñar o mas bien pensar bien las cosas que habia hecho últimamente. Se metio a la cama y apago la luz, trato de no pensar en ese rubio para poder dormir en paz.

Por otra parte el Uzumaki portador del kyuubi esta feliz en su casa comiendo un tazon de ramen instantáneo comprado o mas bien canjeado con cupones que Iruka le habia regalado. Estaba viendo feliz mente una película, que le presto Kakashi (no... no era porno esta vez, si no una de ebtrenamiento basico xD) cuando sono el timbre de la casa. Dejo el plato sobre la mesa y partio a abrir.

ya voy ya voy!- grito mientras abria la puerta y miraba quien era el que estaba afuera. Temari era nada mas ni nada menos la que lo visitaba. (adivinen quien es xD)

ore? o.O que haces aquí Temari?- pregunto al ver a la kunoichi de la arena fuera de su casa.

vengo a traerte una carta de parte de Tsunade- respondio rapidamente la chica entregándole una nota identica a la entregada al moreno por Ino.

Naruto se quedo mirando la carta como si fuera algo del otro mundo. La abrio y leyo cidadosamente. La volvio a guardar y siguió comiendo su ramen.

parece ser importante esa misión-decia mientras tomaba un sorbo de la sopa.-quisas llamaron a los mejores ninjas de la aldea jiji...

dejo su plato ahí mismo (no es muy ordenado que digamos) y se fue a acostar.

mm... quisas Sasuke tambien fue citado- penso por un momento.- si es muy probable que el valla- una sonrisita aparecio por su rostro, parecia feliz de ir con el Uchiha a una misión (u otra de las tantas xD). Cerro los ojos he imagino todas su situaciones juntas, soño por mucho rato cada momento como si lo viviera de nuevo, hasta que sintio algo molesto. Levanto la cabeza para mirarse y una pequeña mancha cubria sus pantalones, y un miembro endurecido le hacia perder el sueño. Sin darse cuenta habia tenido un pequeño "accidente" por pensar en cierto moreno que le ponia la sangre a hervir. Con la cara como tomate maduro y los ojos bien abiertos, corrio al baño para detener el desastre.

porque me pasa esto a mi!- grito algo histerico por lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de Tsunade, solo don ninjas se presentaron por la misión, Sasuke y Naruto.

bueno bueno- Tsunade miraba a sus dos (victimas... digo U) ninjas reclutados para esta misión.- ustedes han sido escogidos para una misión muy importante, como ya lo decia en la nota enviada, deveran infiltrarse en una casa y buscar unos libros que son necesarios para la aldea.

Tsunade siguió explicando los puntos importantes de la misión a los dos jóvenes que se sentian algo incomodos con el otro, todo por los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior (cada uno por su lado).

bien, ahora vallan- dijo finalmente Tsunade esperando que se retiraran de ahí.

Los dos jóvenes de retiraron de la habitación algo confundidos y avergonzados porque tendrían que trabajar juntos.

emm.. Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune (sep... soy yo U.. maka me dejaste como shizune)- porque enviamos a esos dos a una casa abandonada.

porque... van a tener un pequeño problema al llegar a alla, y como bien sabes, esos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, asi que, porque no darles una mano, muajajajajja – rio picaronamente (con esa tipica pose de kodachi).

emm Tsunade-sama, esta fue idea de Ino y Temari que la convencieron?

oôU... emmm bueno si...- tomo a Shizune por el cuello y comenzo a picarle la mejilla con el dedo- pero tu tambien quieres ver eso o no?.. admítelo si quieres a esos dos juntos en que se yo que cosa ññ...

bueno bueno!- dijo soltándose de ella lo mas rapido que pudo- ya lo admito yo tambien quiero ver u/u (como si yo no admitiera que amo el lemon sasunaru xD).

Por otro lado estaban estos otros dos individuos quienes caminaban hacia la casa la cual debían adentrarse para conseguir unos supuestos libros importantes para Tsunade (la media mentira xDDD). Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo miraban hacia delante y el suelo... piedra, tierra, algo de hierva al entrar al bosque... super interesante la vista a los pies de un ninja...

El silencio fue roto por el inigualable Naruto (que siempre los silencios y otras cosas xD).

emmm Sasuke... que es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?- (inocente Narutin .)

una mirada fria se poso sobre el, Sasuke estaba apunto de golpearlo por ser tan baka.

eres o te haces.. baka ¬¬ que no pusiste atención a lo que decia Tsunade...uzarotonkachi...- (amo como lo dice w) Naruto se quedo callado al saber que era estupida la pregunta que habia hecho a su compañero.

Siguieron caminado hasta que divisaron una pequeña casa de madera a los pies de una alta montaña cubierta de nieve.

debemos hacer esto rapido... la nieve cae cada vez con mas intensidad... no quiero morir de frio y menos contigo dobe.- dijo Sasuke mirando atentamente la casa buscando por donde entrar sin ser detectado. Miro por todos lados, por la puerta... muy obvio.. por las ventanas... estaban cerradas... y por la chimenea?... eso era... subio al tejado de la cabañita y se metio por la chimenea. Estaba muy oscuro y lleno de hollín, el polvo con suerte lo dejaba respirar, pero debia entrar pronto y salir para irse a su casa. Bajo con cautela (en realidad callo de poto ((o trasero)) U), se limpio el hollín de los pantalones blancos (claro que no salio mucho) y trato de caminar con el menor ruido posible, aunque las tablas crujían (mis comentarios son muy seguidos? U) y de pronto sintio una presencia...

Sasuke porque estas tan sucio?- dijo el rubio que ya estaba dentro y muy bien sentado en un sillon rojo en la mitad de la sala de la cabaña.

que diablos haces adentro!.. espera.. como entraste tan rapido Naruto!- grito Sasuke al ver a su compañero tan tranquilo, y limpio.

emm entre por la puerta... estaba abierta... tu por donde entraste ?- la cara de Sasuke perdio todo gesto... se sentia un idiota..

eso no importa... hay que buscar esos libros pronto.

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraban algunas personas...

Dos kunoichis, una sannin y su ayudante merodeaban cerca de las ventanas de la casita en la montaña (la casita en la pradera xD!)

ya estan dentro Tsunade-sama, prosiga con el plan- susurro Shizune, y en el acto Tsunade realizo ataque mas poderoso (nose como se llama, ese que patea la tierra y parece terremoto xD). La montaña temblo, un monton de nieve callo sobre la cabañe, tapándola por completo. Las cuatro (babosas...digo U) shinobis fueron salvadas de la aplastante capa blanca por el abanico de Temari, quienes junto a la ventana se instalaron a observar como reaccionaban los chicos ahí adentro.

oiste algo Sasuke?- dijo el rubio mientras salia de una enorme caja llena de ropa.

no nada porque?- (como si una avalancha no hiciera ruido xD)

parece que hay algo afuera... voy a ver- corrio a una de las ventanas para ver hacia fuera pero lo unico que pudo ver fue... un muro de nieve... -.-U

y que era uzarotonkachi?...-pregunto el moreno mientras revisaba unos estantes. Al no escuchar respuesta volteo para ver a Naruto que seguia fijo frente al vidrio de la ventana. –que te ocurre dobe? Porque no me contestas?- miro al Uzumaki de frente a los ojos, pero.. tenia mas cara de haber perdio su alma por un impresión muy fuerte (tiiin... esta agonizando xD)- oi! Naruto que te paso?- movio por los hombros a su compañero de equipo, pero este (Naruto) mas parecia un vegetal inerte con un pequeño toque azulado y con cara de baka.- realmente nose que te pasa a veces Naruto, eres muy raro...-dicho esto se voltio y miro por la ventana, una enorme masa de nieve frente a el le hizo comprender el porque de la cara de espanto de Naruto. Estaban atrapados en esa casucha de madera en medio de la nieve. (ahora la llamo casucha.. entes era la casita xD)

que vamos a hacer!-grito desesperadamente Naruto agarrandose la cabeza casi arrancandose sus rubios cabellos por la histeria.

que quieres que hagamos... estamos enterrados...-tranquilizo (en cierto modo) a su compañero.

odio la nieve --- (a que te recuerda esto eny?.. gioko? Mmm?)

se sentaron en el sillon rojo a hacer... nada... que mas iban a hacer ahí?.

Fuera de la casa, en una especia de tienda de campaña instalada junto a una de las ventanas y con un rico fuego y chocolate caliente (papas fritas, palomitas, rocklest y de mas xD) estaban las cuatro ninjas mirando con atención todo lo que podia ocurrir.

esto se pone aburrido- dijo Ino- sera mejor que haga mi técnica de intercambio de cuerpos para animar la cosa.

no espera, deja que se den las cosas solas, quisas no necesitan ayuda.- la detuvo Temari antes de finalizar la técnica.

pero si se pone muy aburrido intervengo si?- reclamo Ino tomando otro sorbo de chocolate caliente.

ya cállense quieren?- regaño Tsunade tratando de ver algo por la ventanita.

Y dentro...

estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido- repetia Naruto varias veces.

quieres callasrte de una maldita ves, BAKA! Kuso que eres cargante.- reclamo Sasuke que estaba recostado en el suelo de la cabaña con los brazos abiertos mirando el techo.

es que deberas que me aburro aquí Sasuke, hagamos algo...-Naruto aparecio frente a la cara de Sasuke (mas bien Naruto estaba sobre el mirándolo a los ojos.. deberia haber dicho eso -.-U). La cara de Sasuke se puso toda roja, y sintio como su parte inferior se estaba irremediablemente. Aparto a Naruto lo mas rapido que pudo y trato de distraerlo de su problemita.

Mira Naruto! En el TECHO! Una mancha de madera con forma de RAMEN!-

donde donde!- buscaba incrédulo el rubio mientras Sasuke trataba de calmarse para que el otro no notara su situación tan vergonzosa. Tomaba aire muy profundo para calmar los latidos de su corazon, y evitaba mirar su miembro por temor a hacer lo mismo de la noche anterior.

Sasuke no veo nada- dijo algo triste el Uzumaki que seguia mirando el techo.

por ahí esta, buscala, usa tu imaginación dobe!- repetia Sasuke casi explotando de verguenza.

ahh Sasuke no la veo... mejor me voy a sentar al sillon ...- Naruto se sento sin prestar mucha atencion a su compañero que trataba de mantener la compostura y relajarse.

Y ahí comenzo Naruto a repetir su frase de estoy aburrido nuevamente.

Sasuke ya calmado se volvio a recostar en el suelo a mirar el techo.

Sasuke...- reclamo Naruto como un niño pequeño.

que quieres?...-pregunto el moreno que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

tengo hambre...

pues ve a la cocina a ver si hay comida.. o algo...

Alla partio Naruto como caballo desbocado por comida.

Y afuera...

emm si hablo con la pizzería de Konoha?... quisiera 2 pizzas familiares con queso y jamon.. y tomate... y.. cebolla... (hay tomate.. hay cebolia.. xD)...si cuando la traen?.. 30 minutos ya gracias- Tsunade pidio las pizzas para comer un rato esperando que algo mas interesante pasara.

¬¬ ya me estoy aburriendo... DONDE ESTA EL LEMON POS DIOS SANTO!- reclamaba Ino algo molesta porque aun no empezaba la "accion"

ya calma Ino.. si pronto pasara algo mas interesante.. U eso espero...- animo Shizune a la rubia que ya estaba arta de esperar y comer papas fritas (Ino-cerda xD)

Ino tiene razon.. ya deberían besarse y hacer otras cosillas por ahí.. que le pasa a este plan.. no resulto.. quien tuvo esta idea?

tu, Temari, asi que aguanta o te vas ¬¬- amenazo Tsunade para que la chica de la arena se callara.

ya calmense todas.. si pronto habra algo de lemon aquí... – Shizune trato de animar a las demas espectadoras pero ellas le miraron con cara de odio y muerte si no pasaba nada.

Y de vuelta a dentro de la cabañita...

Sasuke!.. quieres algo de comer?...-grito el rubio quien ya estaba preparándose un helado enorme (si hay veces que un quiere comer helado cuando hace mas frio..)

no gracias Naruto... estoy bien asi...-respondio el Uchiha con algo de pesadez en su tono de voz.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Sasuke se pregunto porque naruto no hablaba ni emitia sonido alguno desde la cocina. Se levanto y se dirigio a ella (la cocina) para verificar si no le habia pasado nada al kitsune. Pero Naruto no estaba en la cocina. Subio las escaleras (si habia segundo piso) y encontro la luz encendida en una habitación.

Naruto estaba viendo un video en una televisión que estaba ahí.

que rayos ves dobe?.. no querias comer?- pregunto Sasuke a su compañero que parecia imnoticado ante tal receptor de imágenes a color llamada comúnmente TV.

no es nada Sasuke.. es solo un documental hacerca de las parejas gays- respondio Naruto que seguia pegado al televisor.

A Sasuke le volvio el color rojo a sus mejillas, que hacia Naruto viendo eso? Podria estar viendo cualquier otra cosa... hasta los power rangers era mas aceptable (los dino trueno en los que salen los ninja rangesr de nuevo xD ya.. si.. los vi y?)

Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto al rubio y mirar tambien el documental.

Pasado un rato, el programa pasado por la tele fue cambiando a un tomo mas.. de horario para mayores (xD). Los dos shinobis comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos con las escenas del documental, hasta que Sasuke no dio mas y se marcho a la sala otra vez.

Naruto, en cambio, siguió mirando atentamente. Sos ojos se salian, parecia hipnotizado, y no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño "amigo" comenzaba a reaccionar otra vez.

No se inmuto, de echo.. metio su mano bajo su pantalón para aumentar la exitacion. Cerro los ojos, pero no ponia atención al video, si no que su mente viajaba hasta el primer piso, donde estaba aquella persona la cual queria besar. Sasuke.

Detuvo su preceso. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras. Vio al Uchiha recostado en el sillon apunto de dormirse y se paro frente a el. Sasuke abrio los ojos lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el pantalón de Naruto y un bulto en el (xD juas!)

pero que kuso! Uzarotonkachi que crees que haces?- dijo sobresaltado e moreno poniéndose de pie frente al rubio. Naruto lo miraba con cara de niño enojado pero decidido, con una pequeña coloración en sus mejillas que lo hacian ver mas tierno ante los ojos oscuros del Uchiha. Con paso decidido Naruto se acerco a su amigo y lo miro a los ojos. Solo formulo una frase.

te quiero.

Sasuke parecia tomate, aparte de que ciertas partes comenzaban a hervir.

que.. que.. diablos dices.. Na.. Naruto...- Sasuke trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante y firme del kitsune quien seguia mirándolo muy nervioso por lo que acababa de decir.

no es mentira... en realidad te quiero mucho... yo..te amo.- repito Naruto quien dejo de mirar al moreno a los ojos y ahora miraba su pantalón abultado.

yo... yo.. nose que decir.. Naruto... es que bueno.. yo...-Sasuke estaba muy nervios. No sabia si confesarle a Naruto sus sentimientos hacia el, pero al ver la carita del rubio, y cerca que lo tenia, no dudo. Lo abrazo.

yo.. tambien te amo.. Naruto.. pero tenia miedo de decirte.. y buen..- sus palabras fueron detenidas por un tierno beso de parte del kitsune.

Ya va a empezar lo bueno!- dijo Ino llamando a las otras con la mano para que se acercaran a la ventana. Las chicas se pegaron como con pegamento a la ventana.

vamos vamos! La ropa fuera rapido!- Tsunade decia mientras comia un pedaso de pizza.

Sasuke beso tierna mente a Naruto en el cuello, y bajo cuidadosamente su mano hasta el entre piernas del kitsune para exitarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Naruto solto un pequeño gemino que las kunoichis (alla afuera xD!) no pudieron oir, pero Sasuke lo hoyo perfectamente.

El kitsune metio su mano muy delicadamente bajo la camisa de Sasuke mientras lo besaba lentamente.

Sasuke beso una ves mas esos tiernos labios de su amado Naruto y permito que sus lenguas hicieran contacto, que jugaran dentro de sus bocas, explorándose mutuamente quedando casi sin aliento.

Comenzaron a desnudarse lentamente, se sentia una atmosfera muy calida dentro de la cabaña, tanto que los vidrios comenzaron a empañarse y las pobres babosas de afuera les costaba ver hacia adentro (xD). Pronto los dos chicos estuvieron completamente desnudos, se miraron timidamente uno al otro. Naruto estaba decidido, queria hacerlo con Sasuke, ya no aguantaba. Necesitaba su calor muy cerca suyo. Sasuke por su parte estaba algo asustado, no sabia que podia pasar en una situación asi.

Naruto no perdio el tiempo, se lanzo sobre el moreno y lo beso en le cuello suavemente y a veces dando algunos mordiscos, mientras su mano masturbaba la sexualidad del Uchiha que se encontraba indeciso en lo que debia hacer en este caso. Opto por seguirle el juego a Naruto quien ya habia comenzado a besarle y lamerse el pecho al moreno.

Sasuke.. quiero que me hagas sexo oral- dijo de repente el rubio dejando a su koi algo extrañado, pero luego acepto.

Tomo entre sus manos el miembro rigido del Uzumaki y lentamente comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo muy sensualmente, exitando mas y mas a Naruto.

Naruto ya no daba mas.. tenia que hacer suyo a Sasuke.

detente un momento- le dijo a su koi.- quiero probar yo tambien.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y siguió el proceso, quedaron en una posición favorable para los dos (osea el 69). Ya los dos bastante exitados se volvieron a besar tiernamente. Esta vez Naruto no perderia tiempo en apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke. Lo recosto sobre el sillon rojo y le separo las piernas. Sasuke comenzo a asustarse un poco y pronto sintio como Naruto introducia un dedo en su entrada.

Fuera de la cabaña habia un lago de baba (xD), proto todas se dieron vuelta a ver algo extraño. Shizune babeaba como nunca.. mas bien parecia cascada. (sep esa si soy yo xD).

Un segundo dedo fue introducido en Sasuke que ahora gemia claramente mientras Naruto lo besaba en el pecho.

esto va a doler un poco Sasuke- dijo el rubio y acto seguido introdujo poco a poco su pene rigido por la entrada ya estimulada de Sasuke. Sento a este (Sasuke) sobre sus piernas (las de Naruto) y comenzo a acelerar las embestidas que le daba al moreno.

aahh...ah... Na..ruto... basta... duela...ahhh...- Sasuke apenas podia formular palabara alguna entre tanta exitacion. Su cara habia tomado un gesto muy sensual que hacia exitar mas a Naruto (y las kunoichis de afuera tambien) quien no dejaba de embestirlo con fuerza. Ya estaban llegando al limite de su pequeño encuentro sexual. Naruto dejo a Sasuke ya exhausto y con algo de dolor, y lo abrazo tiernamente.

te amo mucho Sasuke- dijo al cerrar los ojos y descansar.

yo tambien Naruto...- y después de un largo suspiro se durmió.

increible! -- dijeron las cuatro chicas afuera de la casa.- que se repita!

esperen.. como se supone que saldran de aquí?- pregunto Shizune.

es una buena pregunta... etto... no se xD- dijo Ino.

dormiran aquí y punto... la nieve ya se derretira- dijo Tsunade ya satisfecha con el espectáculo.

emmm.. Tsunade –sama... la nieve se derrite en primavera...- dijo Shizune.

Y ahí estaban esos dos.. durmiendo muy juntitos y felices, como saldran... eso nadie lo sabe.. xD

**FIN**

Emm...

Final alternativo:

Sasuke y Naruto despiertan.. se encuentran desnudos y se echan la culpa de calientes el uno al otro. La nieve no se derritio asi que se quedaran ahí por un buen rato, volveran a hacer el amor varias veces, se amaran y viviran felices enterrados bajo nieve mientras el fantasma de Sarutobi-sensei o Sandaime los pena (xD), luego vendran las noticias a ver lo sucedido y los encontraran en pleno romance que sera publicado por toda Konoha. Sakura se entera y le da un infarto que la manda al horpital en el cual no sobrevive porque las dos mejores doctoras siguen babeando por los otros dos que siguen encerrados en la cabaña del terror, o mas bien del amor.. lo que ocurra primero. No haran un funeral en honor a Sakura-basura porque todos van a estar pegados al televisor viendo el nuevo reality gay "la vida de Sasuke y Naruto" filmado desde la cabaña enterada por unas camaras ocultas en cada pieza y rincón. Llegara primavera y saldran de esa casita y todos hablaran de su vida privada. Naruto y Sasuke se escaparan a las Bahamas a pasar mas tiempo solos los cuales seguiran Ino, Temari, Shizune y Tsunade para seguir viendo que pasa con la pareja. Pero en las Bahamas no nieva porque no hace frio. (xD)

Ahora si...

**Fin.**

**_Comentario K-U:_**

_Bueno.. ese fue mi fic.. espero que les haya gustado.. no es la gran producción pero hice el intento... dejen reviews porfis que hace mucho q no recibo ninguno xD suerte que les valla bien._


End file.
